


Untitled BtVS/Original Story

by Professor_Tahiri



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Tahiri/pseuds/Professor_Tahiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vampire Kill Record:</p><p>Sam: 3<br/>Remy: 3<br/>Heather: 2<br/>Chase: 0<br/>Katrina: 2<br/>Ariana: 2<br/>Chris: 1</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: All is not quiet in London

"The recent rise in attacks has some in London nervous. The attacks have been spread throughout the city, but one thing remains similar, each of the victims had two puncture wounds in their necks and were found drained of blood. Police are looking into the cause, but no one was available for answers when the BBC contacted them for more information..." The television turned off and Samuel Meridith stood up from the couch. He cracked his back, sighing heavily. He opened the closet in his bedroom and pulled a duffel bag out. When he unzipped it, it was full of an odd assortment of weapons. He removed two wooden stakes, a hand crossbow and a small vial of seemingly normal water. Then he zipped the bag back up and tossed it back into his closet. "Going to bed, Mom," he shouted downstairs and closed his door, locking it. Then he opened the window and climbed onto the lattice up the side of the house. It was difficult to climb down, but he had done it many times before. Once he reached the ground, he hurriedly trotted away from his house and headed towards the local cemetery.

Opening the gate as silently as he could, Sam slipped through, straightening his dark brown hair. He looked around the cemetery and almost jumped when he heard the voice behind him. "About time you made it," called the voice. He whirled around to see his girlfriend standing against the wall near the grate. She brushed her light brown bangs out of her eyes, her long hair pulled back into a messy bun. "Bloody hell, Rem. You gave me a shock there," Sam said and pulled her into his arms. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. "I know. It was funny." Together, they walked into the cemetery. "I hate patrolling," Remy said with a sigh and vaulted onto a headstone. Sam shrugged and kicked the recently replaced dirt. "Well, we need to find out who's been doing all these vamp attacks. They're on the rise now," he said, then sighed. Remy started kicking her feet back and forth, sighing. "When is this guy going to wake up?"

Just after she asked that, the dirt parted and a hand shot up, grabbing her ankle. Remy screamed, and Sam kicked the vampire's hand from her boot. The man emerged from his grave, dressed in the suit he was buried in. His face was wrinkled, which was the defining feature of most vampires. The vampire grabbed Sam and lifted him off his feet, hurling him towards another grave marker. Remy jumped off the tombstone and landed on the vampire's back, wrestling with the creature. Sam returned, stake in hand and attacked the vampire. The creature yanked Remy off its back and hurled her at Sam. They collided and went down, Remy being cushioned by Sam. He groaned in pain as she hit him. "Sorry Sam," she whimpered. The vampire took this opportunity to attempt to escape. "Just... just don't let him escape," Sam said and Remy jumped up, chasing after it.

Sam got up painfully and limped after them. He pulled the crossbow from his pocket and fired a wooden bolt at the vampire. It hit, but missed its mark by a fraction. The vampire screamed in pain and punched Remy in the face. She fell as Sam arrived and kicked the vampire. It stumbled back, then picked up a head stone, tearing it from the ground. The thing then hurled the headstone towards Sam. He dropped to the ground to avoid the heavy stone. Remy attacked the vampire from the side while it was distracted and thrust her wooden stake into its heart. The vampire shrieked and turned to dust. Breathing heavily, Remy walked over to Sam and helped him to his feet. "Not... not bad," he said, rubbing his side. Remy pulled at his shirt and asked, "Are you hurt?" Sam grunted and pushed his shirt down. "Probably a few bruises. Let's finish this patrol," he said, and smiled at Remy. 

The rest of the patrol went pretty quietly and the two parted ways as the sun was rising. In the morning, Sam and Remy met up again in the library before classes started. Already sitting at one of the tables in the library were their friends Katrina Radcliffe and Ariana Hawthorne. Remy skipped over to the table and sat down, while Sam walked slowly, almost limping to the table. Both girls flinched. "Patrol went bad?" Ariana asked, glancing from Sam to Remy. "Not too bad. I staked one vamp," Remy responded, pushing her glasses up. Sam snorted and kissed Remy's neck. "Maybe for you. The vamp threw her. Lucky for her, I broke her fall." Katrina and Ariana giggled at Sam's comment. The door to the library opened again and two more people walked in. A boy with midnight black hair and a girl with sunshine blond hair walked in, hand in hand. They smiled at the four by the table and approached them.

"Judging on how Sam is holding his side, I'm guessing patrol was rough," the boy said, smirking. "Haha, very funny Chase," Sam said. The boy, Chase Henrick smirked and nodded. "I thought so," the girl said and brushed a lock of her blond hair behind her ear. Remy chuckled at her and said, "It wasn't as bad as Sam makes it out, Heather. We did kill a vamp." Heather nodded and smiled. The librarian emerged from the back room and smirked at the students in the library. "You guys really need to be more careful when you talk about patrols and vampires. You never know who's listening." Katrina looked flustered. "Eldak, I swept the library when we got in, and I've had my eyes on the door since then." The librarian, Eldak, nodded. "Good girl. So you guys only encountered that one vampire on patrol?" Sam and Remy nodded, sighing heavily. Eldak shook his head. "It doesn't make sense that you two only encountered one. With the rise of vampire attacks, you'd expect more vampire sightings." The bell for first block rang and Eldak sighed. "Go on. We'll talk after class today."

The six students broke up to head to their morning classes. By the time lunch rolled around, Sam had stopped limping, finally adapting to the pain in his side. Remy poked at his shirt. "How bad is it?" she asked, curious about his injury. Sam sighed and said, "Stop touching it. It's huge, and purple-y. And just stopped hurting." Remy giggled and leaned her head onto his shoulder. Chase joined them, sitting across from them. "I was thinking, tonight we should have two or three patrols out, try to canvas the neighborhood better." Sam glanced around to make sure no one was listening on their conversation, then said, "I've been thinking that, but Eldak wants to keep us going one at a time so we don't tire out." Chase shrugged his shoulders, then smiled when Heather dropped to the bench beside him. "We should just go ahead and do it anyway," Heather said before taking a bite of her bread stick. Sam nodded and looked at Remy, who was also nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure Kat and Ari will go too."

The final bell rang and the students began filing out of the school to go home. Fighting the tide of students, the six friends finally made their way to the library and over to their favorite table. Eldak came over to them and nodded, motioning to be quiet. After a few minutes, he came back. "All clear. Alright, tonight it's Chase and Heather's turn. You guys patrol from old highway to Tottenham Road. I-" he stopped when Sam interrupted him. "I think we should all be out patrolling tonight. We can cover more ground that way." Eldak sighed. "You can barely walk Sam. Take the night off. Dismissed." Sam sighed and made a face. The gang headed out of the library and started out of the school. "Girls, we're going out tonight too," Sam said, indicating him and Remy. "But Eldak said no," Ariana said. Chase frowned and sighed. "We can cover more ground if we all go out." Katrina nodded. "We're in. We'll take new town." Sam looked at Remy and smiled. "We'll cover downtown then." It was decided then. Outside the six vampire hunters parted ways and headed home.

Much like last night, Sam armed himself, then told his parents he was going to sleep. He climbed out the window and down the lattice, dropping to the ground. He trotted to the metro entrance, where Remy was waiting for him. "Ready babe?" she asked. He smirked and nodded, surprisingly energetic. The two started off down an alley and began to wander. A scream split the night and they looked at each other for a second before tearing down the alley. A vampire had seized a short girl by the shoulders and was attempting to bite her. Sam's foot flew into his back, sending it stumbling. The girl took off, leaving Sam and Remy facing the vampire. Remy attempted to stake the vamp, but a punch sent her stumbling. Sam was there, kicking at the vampire's knee, then punching it in the face. It cried out in pain and stumbled back. Sam went to push the attack, but was kicked into the brick wall. Remy chuckled a broken chair at it and charged. He threw her aside just as Sam lunged at it. His stake plunged into the vampire's back, and it turned to dust. 

Just as the vamp dusted, another person ran into the alleyway. Looking up, Sam and Remy were greeted with the sight of a boy not much older than them. However, his face was wrinkled like that of a vampire. "There's another one!" Sam shouted and charged at him. Remy attacked too, following behind her boyfriend. The vampire seemed hesitant to fight the two and backed up, turning to run. However, a crossbow bolt took him in the shoulder. He roared in pain and turned to punch Sam, who fired the bolt. Remy ducked under the hit and kicked him in the chest, but Sam was not so lucky. The punch took him in the jaw and spiraled him to the ground. Remy followed up her kick with a punch and a thrust with her stake. The vamp took the punch to the face in order to catch her stake attempt. He flipped her from her wrist and took off, running up the alleyway. Sam was hot on his heels, with Remy following behind him.

The vamp leaped onto a fire escape and started climbing it frantically. Sam stopped and held out his hands, which Remy used to vault onto the fire escape. She dropped the ladder and started up after the vampire. Sam climbed the ladder and followed behind her. On the roof, the vampire leaped to another building. Remy followed, leaping after him, and Sam after her. The chase took them over three more roofs before the vampire fled down another fire escape. Hot on his tail, the two followed him to the ground and into the building. Not paying attention as they charged into the building, they barely realized someone else was there. Sam took a hard hit, cloths-lined as he ran into the building. Remy slipped as she tried to stop, falling to her butt. 

A girl stepped out from the plant and ran to the vampire. His face shifted back to a human's as the girl approached him. "What the hell?!?" Sam shouted, looking up as the girl pulled the crossbow bolt from his shoulder. She turned and threw the broken bolt at Sam. "Leave my brother alone!" Sam and Remy recognized that voice, and sure enough, they recognized the girl. "Bloody 'ell... Eretria?" Remy said, standing up. She was gripping her stake tightly. Sam rubbed his throat and said. "Why are you protecting a vampire?" Eretria's eyes darted between her two schoolmates. They knew her brother was a vampire. She looked at him and he nodded. She sighed. "He... my brother Chris... isn't a normal vampire. I restored his soul, using magic." Sam and Remy looked at each other, surprise showing in their eyes.


	2. Episode 2: Street of Crimson

Sam and Remy were taken aback by what Eretria had said. "Wait, you use magic?" Sam blurted out, confused. Remy looked at Sam, then back to Eretria. "How...how did you return his soul?" Eretria looked flustered, so Chris took over. "Come upstairs to our apartment and we'll tell you." Sam looked at Remy and she nodded, so they stood up and followed the vampire and his sister upstairs. On the stairs, Sam pulled his cell from his pocket and sent a text to Chase and Katrina with the place's address and a message to come quickly, with no threat. In the apartment, Eretria sat down on a chair while Chris went into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?" he asked them. Remy asked for water and he brought her a glass. "Where to start," Chris said with a sigh. "Well, it was two years ago. I was a human then, a mortal. My brother and I were at a club. When we left, this guy followed us. He attacked me when my brother went to get the car. By the time he came back, he was already bitten and bleeding out. Chalmes scared the vampire off, but I didn't make it. I died there at the hospital. I guess my sister should take over," he said, turning to Eretria.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I remember Chalmes calling, saying Chris was bleeding to death. My father... he freaked out and drove us all to the hospital, but Chris was already dead. I've always been into magic, and I recognized the marks when we identified him. I knew what he'd become, so I knew I'd have to stake him. He wouldn't want to live like that." She wiped a tear away as Chris said, "I'm a really gentle person." Eretria made a face at her brother and continued. "I was at The Hag's Cure, trying to find a stake when the lady there asked me what was wrong. I'd bee crying, you see. Without thinking, I told her what happened. The old lady brought me into the back and gave me a magic tome. Inside it had a spell to restore the soul of a recently turned vampire.I read the entire book and then told Chalmes what I was going to do. He came with me to Chris' grave and we waited.

When he climbed out of the ground, I started working on the spell. Chalmes had to fight with Chris long enough for me to finish the spell, but it worked. Chris was returned to us. Of course, we had to hide this from our parents." Chris nodded, and patted his sister's shoulder. "I found a little mausoleum that hadn't seen use since the eighteen hundreds and moved in there until Chalmes got his own place. Now I live there." Sam looked at Remy, then said, "Okay, I gotta ask. How do you... feed, I guess?" Remy slapped his arm and said, "That isn't nice, Sam." Chris waved away Remy's concern. "It's okay. I sometimes feed from animals, but I prefer blood packs. You know, like blood that's donated. There's a guy that works in the mortuary that sells blood packs from the corpses he works." Sam nodded, then there was a knock at the door.

Eretria jumped and glared at Sam and Remy. "What did you do?" she accused. Remy looked at Sam and he flushed a little bit. "I texted our friends. They hunt vamps too." Chris walked to the door and opened it for the four of them. "Come in," he said with a smile. The four slipped in, looking at Sam and Remy with concern. Remy looked positively pissed. Sam indicated Chris, who had walked into the kitchen, and said, "This is Chris. He's a vampire with a soul." Chris, not even caring about what Sam uttered, said, "Can I get you guys anything?" Heather looked at Chase, then Katrina and Ariana. "Um, we're fine. Mind explaining?" Chris shrugged and walked into the living room again. "I'll give you guys the short version. I got bit by a vampire and died. My sister used magic and gave me my soul back. Now I fight vampires."

The four new arrivals exchanged glances and shrugged. That sounded perfectly sensible. "So, uh, how did you run into Sam and Remy?" Chase asked, walking over to the couch where his friends were sitting. Chris nodded, then said, "Good question. I was checking out this vampire den when I heard a girl scream. I ran over there, figuring it was a girl being attacked by a vampire. And that's when I saw your friend dust the vamp." Heather blinked a few times when he mentioned a vampire den. "Wait... A vampire den?" The rest of the gang mimicked her concern. "Do you guys know the club called Crimson?" Katrina smiled. "Oh, I love that place." Then it clicked in her mind that this was the vampire den he was referring to. The smile faded from her face. Chris chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that vampires are using this club to pick out marks to kill or turn. I could use some help staking it out. The bar tender is a vamp and he'd smell it on me in an instant. So I can't get in. But you guys could."

Katrina turned to her girlfriend and smiled. "Shall we go dancing, babe?" Ariana smiled and nodded. "We're in. We'll stake the place out," Ariana said. Sam nodded and glanced at Remy, who still looked mad at him. "Yeah, we'll help." Chris nodded and slapped his knees. "Let's go then. We only have a few more hours of dark." The seven of them headed out of the apartment and back to the street. Sam trotted to catch up with Remy. "Babe, I'm sorry. I thought the rest of them should know." Remy shoved Sam and said, "You could have told me." He kissed her neck and said, "You know me, three parts brawn, one part brain." Remy tried her hardest not to laugh, but couldn't hold it and did so. She put her arm around Sam and pulled herself against him.

Chris led them to Crimson and perched on the building across the street from the nightclub. "Alright, there it is. If I go any closer, they'll probably smell me out. Who's going in?" Katrina's hand shot into the air. "We will!" she said excitedly. Sam smirked at his friend and indicated him and Remy. "We'll go in too." Chase nodded and said, "We'll stay out here with Chris. "We'll deal with whoever comes out." Katrina, Ariana, Sam and Remy slipped down the fire escape and walked across the street to the dance club. They easily got past the bouncer and slid into the club. Strobes flashed in their face as a hip dance beat played. Katrina and Ariana headed to the dance floor and started dancing with each other. Sam put his arm around Remy and led her to the bar.

"Two soda pops," he said and turned to his girlfriend. "The bar tender is a vamp," she whispered to him. Sam nodded, making note of that and scanned the crowd, looking for any more. Throughout the next hour, Katrina, Ariana, Sam and Remy were able to identify ten more vampires. Remy texted Heather to let her know they were about to move. A girl and one of their identified vampires headed into the back. Remy slipped off her stool and smiled to her boyfriend. "This one's mine." She followed the vampire into the back. A moment later, there was a scream and a girl came running out of the back room. The music stopped and several vampires in the crowd hissed. Sam turned to the bartender and fired a crossbow bolt into her heart. She hissed and turned to dust. 

Katrina and Ariana turned to each other and put their hands together, conjuring smoke on the dance floor. Then Katrina cartwheeled towards a female vampire who had bit a young guy and staked her in the back. Meanwhile Ariana turned to another vampire and doused it with holy water. The vampire shrieked as its face melted, before turning to dust. With the sudden commotion inside, Heather knew that the fighting had started. She raised her crossbow and fired a bolt at the bouncer at the door. The bolt took him directly in the heart, turning him to dust. Chris jumped to his feet when Heather fired and dropped down the fire escape, racing towards the club. Heather reloaded her crossbow while Chase took aim at the door. Back inside, Sam was brawling with a rather large vampire. The creature had him pinned when a wooden stake protruded through its chest. He dusted on Sam, making the boy cough. Ariana helped him to his feet, then ran off to fight another vampire. 

A girl screamed as a vampire grabbed her and sunk her fangs into the girl's neck. The next moment, Remy was tearing the vampire off her and shoving a stake into her heart. The female vampire shrieked and dusted, leaving Remy standing there with her stake stuck in the wall. She heard a snarl behind her and turned to see a vampire baring down on her. She tugged on her stake, but it was stuck. Just as he was about to attack her, his shirt caught on fire. Remy glanced behind him as Katrina cast another fireball at the vampire. Now on fire, he shrieked and ran around until the fire consumed him and he dusted. "What the hell are you doing to my club?!?" came a shout from the upstairs office. A large man appeared in the doorway. Chris' voice sounded from behind Sam. "That's Bryce Carter. I knew he was behind this." Sam quirked an eyebrow. "A vampire?" Chris nodded and Sam called out, "He's mine!" 

Running to the stairs, Sam saw three vampires blocking his path to Bryce. A crossbow bolt rang out from behind Sam and struck the first vampire. He glanced back to see Heather standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face. The other two vampires charged down the stairs at Sam. Chris leaped from the floor, tackling one of them from the stairs and started wrestling with him. The third vampire locked in a grapple with Sam, trying to prevent him from climbing the stairs. Katrina pulled her flask of holy water from her pocket and chucked it at the vampire. Splashing on the creature's back, the vial smashed. The vampire roared and fell from the stairs, landing on a broken chair and staking himself. Chris managed to get the second vampire's head in his arms and pull it off. Sam ran up the stairs following after Bryce while the other mopped up. The vampire fled through a back door leading to the street. Sam saw him round the corner and chased after him.

As he rounded the corner, Bryce stepped out and punched Sam hard. He reeled and fell. "You and your friends... destroyed my coven and my club. You'll pay." Bent over, Sam unstoppered his vial of holy water. Bryce lifted Sam up, but Sam sprayed him with the holy water. The vampire roared as part of his face burned. "Like hell," Sam said and punched Bryce. Staggering back and clawing at his face, Bryce missed Sam's next attack, a kick that sent him flying. Sam pulled his emergency stake from his book, a pencil and charged at the vampire. Bryce emerged in time to kick Sam, a move that stumbled him. "Perish!" he shouted and hit Sam with an axe handle to the back. Sam propelled himself to the ground and rolled, coming up to his feet with a sharp pain in his back. As Bryce charged at Sam, he lunged, plunging the pencil into Bryce's heart. Bryce looked at the pencil in his chest. "Bloody hell," he said, then dusted.

The sounds of sirens rang out in the distance, growing closer to the club. Then came the sound of many footfalls. Sam looked up, his back shooting with pain as Remy, then Chris, Katrina, Ariana, Chase and Heather came running up the alley. "Sam!" Remy yelled, helping him to his feet. Chris picked him up and the gang ran from the scene. Remy and Heather knocked in the door of an abandoned building and Chris carrying Sam in. He ran his hand over Sam's back. "This is going to hurt," he said, then pushed Sam's ribs back in place. Sam cried out in pain. Katrina and Ariana winced at the sound. After the pain faded, Sam said, "Thanks Chris, for everything." The vampire smiled. "Hey, if you guys need back up, give me a call. I'll let you know if I come across any more vampire dens. I gotta run though. Almost sun time." Chris headed out the door and disappeared from sight. Remy helped Sam to his feet and kissed him. "Well, I think I'm taking a couple night off patrol," Sam said, smirking. The rest of the gang laughed and headed home to get a few hours sleep before school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Kill Record:
> 
> Sam: 3  
> Remy: 3  
> Heather: 2  
> Chase: 0  
> Katrina: 2  
> Ariana: 2  
> Chris: 1


	3. Episode 3: They're sending what?

Patrols had gotten a lot easier since that coven of vampires at Crimson had been dealt with. Eldak had been pissed when he found out what had happened, but he was proud of them for effectively dismantling a vampire coven. Tonight, it was Chase and Heather on patrol downtown. It had been a slow night and it looked like they wouldn't encounter any vampires. Just then, they saw someone run out of an alleyway and rip open the sewer cover. "Vamp," Chase announced and fired a bolt at him. The vampire tossed the sewer cover at Chase and dropped into the sewer. "Oh no you don't!" Heather yelled and ran after him, dropping into the sewer. "Hey, wait for me!" Chase called and got to his feet. He ran to the sewer and dropped in. Heather, meanwhile, had taken off after the vampire. Chase looked around, then without knowing, went the opposite way Heather had.

Heather chased the vampire down the sewer, attempting to reload her crossbow as she ran. Finally, she just shouldered it and pulled a stake from her bag. The vampire slipped in a puddle and stumbled forward. Heather was on it in a moment, plunging her stake into his chest. He hissed and turned to dust. She looked around, looking for her boyfriend. "Chase?" she called. Running the opposite way from Heather, Chase was lost in the sewers. "Heather! Where are you?!" he called. Frustrated, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Of course, no bars." He heard a snarl behind him and turned slowly. A large horned creature punched him hard in the chest. Chase flew back, sliding in the slick sewer. His chest hurt like hell as the demon came charging at him. Chase hurriedly raised his crossbow and fired.

The demon caught the bolt in the air and snapped it in half, then roared. Chase could have peed himself right then, but then the demon seemed to have something else to do. He barreled past Chase, running through the sewer at full speed. Slowly, he got to his feet and brushed himself off. He heard a voice echo through the sewer. "Chase!" the voice called. "Heather?!?" he shouted. Chase patted himself, then felt his cell phone in his soaked pants pocket. He pulled the device out and sure enough, it was soaked. "Great..." Heather came into view. "Chase! Are you okay?" He nodded and held up his ruined phone. "I am. My phone was not so lucky." He sighed and Heather hugged him. "What happened?" she asked. Chase shrugged. "I got attacked by a demon thing." 

In the morning, Chase told Eldak about what had happened in the sewer. "A demon, you say?" Eldak said, heading into the library office. "Wait, they're sending what at us now?" Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow. Eldak returned carrying a very large tome. "Can you describe the demon, Chase?" He rubbed his head and said, "Um, it was big. Muscled. Two large horns coming from its head." Eldak nodded and flipped to a page, then put the book down in front of Chase. "Look like that?" The gang gathered around the book to look at the demon. "A fyarl demon?" Katrina said and sat back in her chair. "I remember I can across a spell to summon one of those once." Ariana looked at her and Katrina shrugged. "So, one of these things kicked your ass, Chase?" Sam asked, smirking. 

Eldak took the book back. "Fyarl demons are quite strong and very aggressive. But you say this one knocked you down and then ran off?" Chase nodded and Eldak rubbed his chin. "Hm, it might have been serving someone, or something. Fyarl demons are quite stupid and easily manipulated. I want you guys to focus on finding this demon and who or whatever it is serving." The bell for the start of class rang and the gang headed off to class. Sitting in economics, Chase decided to sketch the demon that had attacked him in the sewer. "Mr Henrick!" Chase heard the call and snapped up. The teacher was standing in front of his desk. "Oh, yes sir?" The class laughed and the teacher shook his head, walking back to his desk. "Pay attention Mr. Henrick."

After economics was lunch, so Chase escaped from the mocking tone of the class to his friends in lunch. Sam smirked when Chase came in. "So, we're going demon hunting tonight. You scared?" he asked Chase. The boy shook his head. "Why would I be?" Chase asked, sitting at the table. "Cause this guy kicked your ass once already." Chase made a face at Sam. "Stop being mean to him," came a voice from behind Sam and Remy smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, jeez Rem," Sam said, rubbing the back of his head. Chase chuckled as Heather dropped onto the bench beside him. "So, I was thinking, I ran into the demon in the sewer, right? So we should start searching for it in the sewer." Sam wrinkled his nose at the prospect of running around in the sewer.

After school, the gang assembled in the library to discuss the plan. Chase laid a map down on the table. "Alright. Here's a map of downtown's sewer system." Ariana looked up at Chase, confusion playing on her face. "How did you get this?" Chase smirked and nodded at the computer. "Internet and lots of tape. Anyways, this is where I ran into the fyarl demon," he said and pointed at the map. "This is the way it headed. So if we enter from here, here and here, we should be able to pick up its trail." Eldak nodded and said, "That sounds like a good plan. Oh, for the service problem, here." He walked into the office and emerged with a hand full of walkie talkies. "These should work."

Standing at the sewer grate, Chase looked uneasy. "Ready for this, babe?" Heather asked, and kissed his nose. Chase wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, let's get this thing. You have a weapon?" Heather had her crossbow and stakes on her, so Chase gave her a dagger. "Just in case," he said, smiling. She kissed him, then pried the grate off the sewer with the pry bar. They climbed down the ladder into the sewer. Walking through the sewer's monotony was starting to draw on their patience. "We're not gonna find anything down here," Heather sighed and put her fists on her hips. "A little while longer," Chase said, frowning. He radioed the others, but they hadn't found anything either. Sighing, he was about to give up, when they heard grunting from the sewer passage ahead of them. They crept forward and peered into the tube and sure enough, the fyarl demon was standing there talking to a hooded figure. 

"Get him!" Heather shouted. The hooded figure looked up, then took off down the tube. The fyarl demon charged at Heather as she raised her crossbow. The demon hit her, sending her spiraling to the ground. Chase pulled his dagger out and jumped at the creature, plunging the weapon into it. This only served to anger the beast more and it hit Chase in the stomach. Heather raised her crossbow and fired, the bolt digging into the fyarl's arm. It roared and kicked Heather hard in the side. Chase shouted and jumped on the fyarl, grabbing his knife and driving it deeper in the creature. The demon slammed itself against the wall, pressing Chase between the wall of flesh and the wall of stone. He grunted and slid off the creature.

In another part of the sewer system, Katrina and Ariana were just about to give up when the girls heard footsteps approaching. They whispered an invisibility spell and disappeared from view as a fyarl demon walked into view. The huge, muscled demon stopped and sniffed the air. Katrina gulped and knew he could smell them. She looked at Ariana and nodded. Then Katrina dropped her invisibility. "Hey. Stupid! I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted, then turned to run. The fyarl demon roared at her and charged after, ignoring Ariana as it ran past. Ariana stepped into the tube and quickly recited a spell to trap the demon in a grate. It struggled against the metal prison, breaking part of it. Ariana ran over to the demon and quickly plunged a stake into it's chest. The demon struggle, pushing the weapon in deeper, then sagged forward. Ariana wiped her forehead and looked at Katrina. They girls embraced and kissed, both sweaty and still shaking slightly.

Heather climbed up from the floor and pulled out the dagger Chase gave her. "Leave him alone!" she shouted and jumped on the fyarl demon's chest. She planted her dagger in its neck. The beast roared and threw her off, her back smacking against the wall of the sewer tube. She grunted and slid down as the demon tried to dislodge the dagger from its neck. Chase crawled over to Heather and she looked at him. The demon finally managed to remove the blade from its neck. It took two steps towards the, then collapsed to the ground. Heather sighed when the demon finally laid still and reached out, taking Chase's hand in hers. Her body ached from at least two cracked ribs. She could feel them. Chase hurt the same, but he was able to reach his walkie talkie and radio for help. Before the pain caught up to them, Heather could hear Sam's voice growing closer and closer. 

It was a couple of days later, when Chase and Heather returned to school, that the gang was debriefed in the library. "There were two of them?" Eldak said, mildly surprised. "Were you able to find out who they were serving?" Chase frowned and shook his head. "All I could tell is that the person was human." Remy shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Eldak. "They serve powerful vampires, right?" Heather shook her head at her sister. "This wasn't a vampire. I'm sure of that. They ran. Like a human." Ariana chimed in, "A powerful sorcerer or witch could have summoned them and bound them to their bidding." Katrina nodded and looked to Eldak for confirmation. "It is possible we're dealing with a powerful sorcerer. But what could they want with two fyarl demons? Unless, maybe they have more." The bell for class rang. Eldak sent them to class, but before everyone left, he said, "Chase, Heather, rest, okay? Don't further injure yourselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Kill Record:
> 
> Sam: 3  
> Remy: 3  
> Heather: 3  
> Chase: 0  
> Katrina: 2  
> Ariana: 2  
> Chris: 1


	4. Episode 4: Boil boil, toil and trouble

The weekend rolled around, but the members of the gang were not resting or relaxing. This sorcerer was still out there and they had no way of knowing where he or she was, nor what this person wanted. Katrina and Ariana both had their faces buried in magic books while Chase, Heather and Eldak combed over maps, plotting where demon sightings were. Sam walked into the library with several bags, Remy following behind with a few more. "Got the food," Sam said, feeling otherwise useless. Sam and Remy had been assigned food duty while everyone else did the searching. "This is utterly hopeless," Ariana said, finally. "Four books and no spell that we could do. Every tracing spell either requires an item from the person or three magic users." Sam's eyes lit up and he looked at Remy. "We know another magic user," Sam said. Remy nodded and said, "Maybe Eretria will help us."

There was a knock on the door and Eretria opened it. She sighed when she saw Sam and Katrina standing in front of her. "What do you want?" she said, glaring at them. Kat swallowed hard. "Um, well, we need help... with um..." Eretria quirked an eyebrow at the girl and said, "Magic? You can say it, my parents aren't home." Katrina nodded and blushed at the girl chastising her. "Um, yeah, magic. We need three people for a spell." Eretria sighed. "Why should I help you?" Sam glanced from Eretria to Kat, then back to Eretria. "Cause, um... your brother did. And he likes us." Eretria rolled her eyes, but sighed. They did treat Chris really nice after finding out about his soul and he raved about their fighting ability. "Fine, but not here."

It was night by the time they returned to the library, Eretria sighing. "I never thought I'd be at school on a weekend, or at night." Katrina gave her a half smirk, still afraid of the girl. Eldak quirked an eyebrow at the girl, but nodded and walked into his office. Ariana had just finished setting up the circle when they walked in. "We're all ready for the spell," Ariana said, sitting at one of the points. Katrina sat on the floor next to Ariana and took her hand. Eretria sighed again and sat, taking both girls' hand. Sam stood back with Remy and watched. Chase and Heather came out of the stacks and watched as the three witches cast the spell. The girls began to chant the words to the spell. The circle drawn on the floor began to glow and then the glow extended upwards. Inside the circle, an image started to form. As the face constructed, it became apparent that the person they were looking for was a young male. 

"Hey, I know that guy. He's in my history class. Oh, what's his name?" Remy said, tapping her foot on the floor while she was trying to think. Chase went to the computer and booted it up. "Hang on, I'll hack into the school's database and find out." He subverted the school's password and found Remy's schedule. Going through the class list, he opened all of the guys in her class. "Virgil Ross," Chase said, turning the computer's monitor. Remy snapped her fingers. "That's right! Virgil. He's so creepy," Remy said, a shiver running down her. The witches dropped their spell and Eretria stood up. "Well, I did my part. We're even. No more favors," she said, and left the library. Katrina and Ariana sighed and watched her walk out. Eldak emerged from his office. "So, the sorcerer is a boy that goes here? This complicates things." 

Sam looked at the librarian. "How do we fight a human? He won't dust or go to hell like a demon." Eldak nodded, stroking his chin. "You're right, Sam. You can't just kill him. I'll make a few calls and see if I can arrange something. For now, focus on locating Virgil. If he was summoning demons, he probably had a few helpers. Check at the Hag's Cure, maybe a few of the other haunts around town." The gang nodded. "We'll check at the Cure," Katrina said, looking to Ariana. Chase glanced at his girlfriend and said, "We'll patrol the sewers, see if we can find any more demons. Sound good?" he asked, to which Heather nodded. Sam looked at Remy and sighed. "I guess we'll check out the cemetery and the vamp bars." The group broke up and headed off to search for any indication to where Virgil might be hiding.

The bell at the door to The Hag's Cure jingled as Katrina and Ariana walked through the door to the shop. The old lady behind the counter looked at the two girls and smiled. "What can I get for you today?" she asked. Katrina walked over to the magic books and started looking through them, happy to be here. Ariana smiled and showed Virgil's picture to her. "Does this boy shop here, ma'am?" The lady looked the picture, then put on a second set of glasses, squinting at the picture. "Oh yes, I remember him now. Not a very nice young lad. Came looking for a book about demonology." Katrina pulled a book about demonology from the shelf and brought it to the counter. "This one, ma'am?" She looked at the book and nodded. "Yes, that's the one. He said it was very vital that he got the book. Then he tried to haggle me down on the price." Katrina nodded and fished forty dollars from her pocket. "Do you know where he was heading?" Ariana asked, frowning at her girlfriend. The woman removed her second set of glasses and said, "Er, well no. But he did smell of sewage."

Chase and Heather dropped into the sewer at a different point than other previous excursions into the sewer system, hoping to find a trace of any more demons in the sewers. They came prepared this time, with more than daggers. Chase turned to Heather and smirked. "Let's try to not get our asses kicked this time, eh?" She smiled at her boyfriend and raised her crossbow. "You mean, you'll try, right babe?" They started up the tube towards the reclamation facility. The longer they walked, however, the less they felt they were heading in the right direction. "We're not getting anywhere, Chase," she said with a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall of the tube. Chase pulled out his new phone and called up the map of the sewer he saved. "The reclamation facility should be up ahead. If we find nothing there, we'll head back." She nodded and followed her boyfriend. They reached the end of the tube, which emptied into a large cistern. 

They moved onto a catwalk that led from the tube into the center of the cistern. Keeping low, the two hunters crept towards the station at the center. Chase held up his hand when he heard something. As quietly as possible, they closed the distance to hear the conversation. "...don't care what those peons did. Find me the body!" Then came a series of grunts and growls, the speech of a fyarl demon. "Good," the voice said and footsteps headed away from the cistern. Another set of heavier footfalls headed towards them. "Now," Chase whispered. Heather popped up, firing her crossbow at the demon. The bolt, with its poisoned tip, burrowed into the demon's chest. Chase hopped over the railing, pulled a short sword from his belt and slashed the demon across the midsection. The demon roared and slammed Chase in the chest, sending him into the railing. Heather had finished reloading her crossbow and fired another poisoned bolt into the fyarl demon. It began to charge at her, but the poison affected its vision and the beast missed, toppling over the railing and falling. It landed on the side of the cistern with a loud crunch and laid still. Chase moved to Heather's side and together they charged up the tube that Virgil had left through.

Sam and Remy were stuck with a boring, everyday patrol. They walked through the cemetery without encountering a single creature, living or dead. "This sucks!" Sam shouted and kicked the fence open. Remy patted his back and kissed his cheek. "The others probably aren't having any luck either." Sam glanced at Remy and smiled slightly at her attempt to cheer hm up. The two walked from the cemetery to a bar where vampires were known to frequent. Sam walked up to the shady looking bartender and flashed Virgil's picture. "Hey, you know this creepy looking dude?" The man's eyes flicked to another being sitting at the bar. This man stood up. "Who's asking?" His face was wrinkled, meaning he was a vampire. Suddenly, a pair of hands seized Sam's shoulders. "Meat shouldn't be asking questions." Sam felt himself lifted from the ground as he as hurled through the door of the bar. Remy, waiting outside, jumped when Sam smashed through the door. He coughed and said, "Vampires." 

Remy pulled her stake out as two men emerged from the crushed door. Sam rolled to his feet, pulling a stake from his pocket as well. One vampire moved to punch at Sam, but he was ready and blocked the hit. The other threw a kick at Remy that caught her in the knee. Sam ducked under another swing and came up, punching the vampire in the throat. He stumbled back into the other vampire. Sam lunged to stake him when another leg flew into his gut. Sam stumbled back as another vampire emerged from the bar. "Crap!" Sam shouted and jumped on the newcomer. He brought his knee into the vamp's stomach and followed with a powerful elbow to the face. There was a snapping of soft cartilage in the vampire's face from Sam's blow. As he grabbed his face, Sam jumped at him and plunged his stake into the vamp's heart. He barely had time to yell before he dusted. "Sam!" Remy called as another vampire jumped through a window and fell towards her. She dived out of the way as the vamp hit the ground. "Hey bloodsuckers! Do you know how many of your friends I've staked?!?" The two vampires hissed at Sam and attacked him. Remy locked arms with the third vamp, struggling against his strength. Sam ducked as one vampire tried to punch him, but the second connected with a kick to his stomach. Sam backed up and blocked a second kick, but reeled as another blow connected, this one to his face. 

The vampire seemed to be taking control of the grapple, pulling the smaller girl into his grasp. Remy struggled to break free as he came into biting range. A quick glance over his shoulder however, and the sight of Sam being repeatedly hit by two vampires enraged her. She stomped on the vampire's foot and thrust her stake into his heart. His grip loosened and then he dusted. Sam took a punch to the jaw, then a kick to the stomach. He coughed up blood, reeling in pain. Just as the vampires moved to attack him again, Sam lashed out, kicking one of them in the head. Following the jumping kick, he whirled on the other vampire and hurled his stake. The wooden weapon punched into the vamp's chest, tearing into his heart. With his three compatriots dusted, the fourth vampire took off. Remy would have made to follow him, but Sam fell to the ground, coughing up blood. She dropped beside him, tears welling in her eyes. 

Chase and Heather could hear someone running up ahead and quickened their pace. The two of them rounded the corner to see their target climbing a ladder. They ran over to the ladder and started climbing quickly. Emerging onto the street, they saw him run into a warehouse. Chase tried the door. "Locked." Heather already had her phone out and she was dialing a number. "Heather? We found him. Come to... where are we Chase?" He pulled out his phone, looked up the address, then gave it to Heather. As soon as she hung up, she got another call, this time from Remy. She was crying. "Rem, what's wrong?" The voice on the other side said, "It's Sam. He's hurt real bad. We're on the way to the hospital." Heather looked at Chase, who bit his lip. "We can't let Virgil escape." Heather nodded. "We'll be there as soon as we can, sis." 

Ariana and Katrina arrived ten minutes later and were easily able to open the door with a spell. Bursting through, they were immediately attacked by two vampires. "Kat, Ari, find Virgil. We'll handle them," Chase shouted. The girls nodded and chased the sorcerer. Chase squared off with one of the vampires while Heather fought the other. Katrina and Ariana followed Virgil onto the catwalk. "You can't stop me!" the boy shouted and fired a bolt of lightning at them. Ariana raised her hands and uttered a quick shield spell. Katrina peeked out from behind her girlfriend and shot a fireball at him. Virgil responded by conjuring a blackness to conceal his escape. "He's heading for a window!" came a shot from Heather on the ground as she fought the vampire. Katrina pointed at the bank of windows and recited a spell that froze them over. Virgil yelled when the window froze in his grasp and kicked the window, shattering it. He was about to leap out when chains seized his arms and legs. Ariana finished off the spell by instructing the boy's own hood to muffle his face. On the ground, Chase staked his vampire, while Heather managed to dust hers with her crossbow.

Eldak collected the boy with a couple of men and a van. He ensured the gang that Virgil would be taken care of by the best people, then drove them to the hospital. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Sam was already in the recovery room with Remy by his side. Sam smirked at them when they walked into the room. "Wow, who kicked your ass?" Heather asked, smiling at her friend. He chuckled, then flinched as that hurt. "He was amazing. He fought two vamps at the same time," Remy said smiling at Sam. Katrina and Ariana moved to his side and chanted out a quick spell to alleviate the pain. Sam nodded to them. "Did you find the bad guy?" Chase and Heather nodded. "Yep, and the girls beat him," Chase said. Katrina flushed a lit pink and Ariana waved the compliment away. "It was nothing, really." Heather smirked. "You two are amazing with magic." Eldak walked into the room. "The doctor says you'll be able to go home tomorrow. Take as long as you need off from patrols. I'll take them. Good job out there, all of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Kill Record:
> 
> Sam: 5  
> Remy: 4  
> Heather: 4  
> Chase: 1  
> Katrina: 2  
> Ariana: 2  
> Chris: 1


	5. Episode 5: Vengeance is a dish best served cold

Sweaty bodies swirling and grinding on the floor, moving with the beat of the music... Heather frowned at the crowd, trying to pick out her sister and her friends. Chase sighed as he watched Heather's face. "We can go down there if you want," he said, disliking the idea of dancing. Heather's head snapped back immediately and she took a sip of her cola. "No. God no. I'm quite content up here," she said, her eyes drifting back to the dance floor. She spotted Remy finally, awkwardly dancing with Sam. He was clearly trying to show her the right way to dance and Heather found herself laughing. "Remy is utter rubbish when it comes to dancing." Chase's eyes followed hers and found himself choking on his drink. "She really is," he said, coughing. Heather smiled at her boyfriend and patted his back. 

Down on the dance floor, Katrina and Ariana gyrated to the beat, dancing with each other with delight. The two girls were indistinguishable as their bodies and hair moved about on the dance floor. Elsewhere, Sam was still trying to instruct Remy on how to dance. "It's really simple, Rem. Just sway with the way I'm moving. No, don't move your feet!" He sighed and took her arms. "It's really easy. Look," he said and linked her arms around he neck. Then he slid his hands around her waist. "Now sway. Keep up with me." Remy tried listening to Sam's advice and managed to partially duplicate his moves. Up on the balcony, Heather and Chase laughed as Remy tried to keep up with Sam.

Sitting in a dark corner, a younger girl glared at Sam. She brushed a lock of light brown hair behind her ear and stared daggers at him. A boy about Sam's age with black hair approached her and smiled. "Hey Cait," he said, drawing her attention. "Oh, Dhylan, hey," she responded, then went back to glaring at Sam. "Could I sit with you?" Dhylan asked, dropping into the seat before she could respond. And she didn't. He followed her eyes to Sam and clicked his tongue. "You still obsessing over Meridith?" he said, furrowing his brows. She growled and said, "I wish he would just die already." Dhylan frowned and rubbed Cait's back. "I know just who to talk to." She quirked an eyebrow at him and he nodded. Together, the two left the club.

Out of breath and sweaty, Katrina and Ariana dropped into two of the empty chairs beside Chase and Heather. "What are you too looking at?" Ariana asked while Katrina took a big swig of the water bottle. She then passed it to Ariana who drank while they answered. Chase said, "Sam and Remy..." Heather covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. "Sam's trying to teach Remy to dance," Chase finished. The girls looked in the direction Chase was pointed and both stifled a giggle. "See? It's funny," Heather said, suppressing another giggle. Finally, Sam and Remy joined them on the balcony. "So, think Eldak will be mad we blew off patrol?" Sam asked, gulping from his own water bottle. Remy took it from him after he finished and drank some too. Chase shrugged. "If no one tells him, I don't think he'll know." Katrina and Ariana nodded. 

The next day, Dhylan and Caitlin sat in an empty classroom. "Dhyl, this is ridiculous," she said, looking at his chalk circle drawn on the floor. He didn't say anything to her. He just sat in the circle, Indian style and closed his eyes. "Cersei, demon of vengeance, I summon thee forth to bring vengeance on an unfaithful man." Cait snorted, but suddenly there was a gust of wind and a puff of smoke. A woman stood in front of Dhylan, but her face was all messed up. Cait didn't stick around. She ran from the room. Dhylan hardly noticed. The demon turned to him. "Why have you summon me?" Dhyl bowed his head in recognition of the demon. "Please, Cersei, take vengeance upon Samuel Meridith. He has broken the heart of a girl I adore." The demon smiled. "It shall be done."

Sitting in the library, Sam watched Remy as she paced back and forth. "He's going to know. I know he"s going to know. We're going to get yelled at..." Sam sighed and rubbed his temples. "Rem, you're going to give it away. Just sit down and play it chill." She rolled her eyes at him, but took his advice. The rest of the gang filed in, but no Eldak. Chase checked his office. "He's not here," Chase said. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and checked the device. "Text from Eldak. 'Something came up. Meet you after school.'" Sam nudged Remy. "See, no problem," he said and got up from his seat. He opened the door to the library and was surprised to see the wrinkled face of a vampire. The vampire lifted Sam off the ground and tossed him into the nearest bookcase. Ariana screamed and both Chase and Heather reached for crossbows that weren't there. Katrina acted fast, pulling a pencil from her ponytail and hurling it at the vampire. She guided it with magic into the vamp's heart. Before it had a chance to blink, it dusted. 

There came a voice from behind them. "I see. This will be more interesting then I thought. Very well then," Cersei said, then disappeared with puff of smoke. Sam pushed himself up and out of the broken bookcase. "Why is it always me?" Sam said, picking a book off his lap. Ariana and Katrina walked over to the spot where the demon had appeared. "What... what was that?" Sam asked, brushing himself off. Remy moved to his side, making sure he was alright. "I'm not sure," Katrina said, touching the spot. She shook her head, glancing at Ariana. Chase emerged from Eldak's office. "The demon book isn't in his office." Remy sighed. "We'll just have to ask Eldak after school. The bell rung, we're going to be late." The gang hurried out of the library and off to class.

In the cafeteria for lunch, Sam sat at the table by himself, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. Across the room, Dhyl was glared at him, just hoping that he would get to watch when Sam was killed. He heard a voice behind him. "You did not tell me his friend is a witch." Dhyl jumped and looked at the demon. "Which friend?" he asked, curious. He thought he was the only magic user in the school. "The dark haired girl," Cersei responded, brushing her hair out of her face. Dhyl realized her face was human. "Your face..." He started, but she cut him off. "You did not expect me to appear to you in my normal form, did you? They are an interesting bunch," she said, observing Sam and his friends.

The gang walked into the library after classes ended, and found it just the way they had left it, including the damaged bookcase. "Eldak?" Sam called. "Hello?" Heather said, and the gang fanned out. They all returned empty handed. "It doesn't look like he's been here at all," Chase said, emerging from his office. Suddenly, a vampire appeared behind Chase, kicking him in the back. Chase stumbled into Heather and both of them tumbled to the ground. Remy pulled her cross off her neck and thrust it in the vampire's face, burning it. She then kicked the vampire into the office and ran in. Sam was about to follow her when another vampire burst from one of the bookcases and punched him across the face. He stumbled back just as Ariana threw a fireball at the new vamp. A third vampire burst from another bookcase and seized Ariana. "Kat!" she screamed. The other witch pulled a stake from her bag and jumped on the vamp. "Leave my girlfriend alone!" she screamed and stabbed as hard as she could into the vampire's back. In Eldak's office, Remy punched the vampire, who fell and broke a chair. She kicked the broken chair leg into the air, caught it and thrust it into the vamp's chest, dusting it.

Chase helped Heather to her feet and looked around. Three smashed bookcases and a mess of books. "Where did they came from?" Heather asked, straightening her skirt. Sam shrugged, rubbing his jaw. Remy emerged from Eldak's office carrying the chair leg and said, "There's no indication they actually entered the building." Chase frowned and pulled out his cell phone. He tried calling Eldak, but it went straight to voicemail. "No ring. Do you think something happened to him?" Remy shrugged and glanced at Heather, then the girls. "Anyone know where he lives?" Chase sighed at Remy's question and walked over to the computer. After a few minutes, Chase nodded. "Yeah, I've got it. Let's check it out?" The gang nodded and armed up before heading out.

They piled in to Ariana's car, stuffing in tight for the drive to Eldak's place. Immediately, they knew something was amiss, as his door hung open. Chase motioned to Katrina and Ariana, telling them to swing around to the back of the house. Sam and Remy took point, with stakes drawn. Heather and Chase covered them, their crossbows drawn and ready. Ariana opened the back door of the house and stepped in. Immediately a vampire lunged at her. She grabbed the vampire, holding its face away from her. "Taste sunlight!" she yelled and pushed the vampire into the sun. It burst into flame and turned to naught but ash. As Sam pushed open the front door, a chair flew out, striking him and knocking him backwards, into Remy. Without a second thought, Chase and Heather fired into the open doorway. Heather's bolt struck the vampire in the heart, turning it to dust. "Sam!" Remy shouted and moved him off her. A bleeding wound had opened on his chest. "I'm fine," he grunted. 

Heather moved to search the house while Chase pulled some bandages out of his back. "It's not a serious wound, but we better treat it." Remy looked worried. "What are vamps doing attacking in the day time?" she asked, directed at no one in particular. Heather emerged from the house with Katrina and Ariana on her tail. "The house is empty. Looks like there was a struggle. And I found this," she said, tossing Chase Eldak's phone, broken in half. "Great... back to square one," Sam grunted and sat up. Katrina glanced at Sam, then Chase and said, "What next?" Chase shrugged. "I say we hunker down. These vamps are hunting us. Defense," Chase said, biting his lip. Sam coughed and said, "What about that demon-thing. It said 'this will be interesting.' That demon is sending these things after us." Chase quirked his eyebrow at Sam, then nodded. "Sam is right. We should probably try to figure out what demon that was." Ariana sighed and said, "Yeah, but Eldak's book wasn't in his office and it didn't look like there were any in his library." Katrina coughed lightly. "Well, I did buy a book on demonology. Maybe I can find the demon in there." They all looked at Kat, then nodded. "To the library, then."

Back in the library, Remy and Sam were busy pushing bookcases in front of the windows while Chase and Heather rigged traps and prepared weapons. Katrina and Ariana rifled through the demonology book, trying to figure out what demon was after them. Night was falling rather quickly, and they were afraid of what might emerge from the dark. "This... this book is very large," Katrina said, nervousness creeping into her voice. Ariana rubbed her back and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "You can do it babe." Katrina nodded, taking in her girlfriend's encouragement and resumed her search. The gang returned and sat around, waiting on Katrina.

Cait had been pacing in her room all afternoon and finally decided she needed to tell Sam about what had happened with Dhylan this morning. She knew he hung out at the library all the time, so decided that would be the best place to look for him. She rode her bike to the high school and around to the library. She climbed off the bike and peeked in the window, but could only see wood. She moved to another window and saw a table top. Confusion shot through her until she felt hands grab her. Then something else shot through her... pain. She could see someone's head out of the corner of her eye as they bit her neck... then nothing. She collapsed to the ground, a small amount of blood dripping from two puncture wounds in her neck. 

The shatter of glass drew their attention and the gang readied for the fight that was about to come. Ariana put up a protection spell around her and Katrina. "Deal with whatever comes through," she said and closed her eyes. A bookcase fell forward as a vampire entered the library. Remy took aim with a crossbow and fired, taking him in the chest, dusting him. Another bookcase fell and Sam took aim, firing. The bolt hit the vampire, but was slightly off. Another bookcase fell, then another. Before he could reload the crossbow, a flung chair hit Sam in the head and he went down. "Sam!" she shouted and fired at the vamp who flung the chair, dusting him with a head shot. Another vampire followed. A bolt struck her in the abdomen, fired from Heather's crossbow. The vampire shrieked in pain, until Remy chucked a vial of holy water at it. As the vial shattered and released it's liquid, the vampire dusted. 

Another bolt fired from Heather's crossbow, punching through a vampire's chest and sending it flying back out the window as it dusted. The door behind them burst open and a vampire came charging in. Chase whirled without a second thought and fired, taking the vampire down and dusting it. "Kat! Now would be nice!" Chase shouted as Heather turned and fired a crossbow bolt at another vampire that entered through the door. Their last bulwark fell and Chase whirled, firing a bolt at the vampire who knocked it in. The bolt took the vampire in the head, dusting it. "We gotta go Kat!" Heather shouted as a large swarm of vampires came charging up the hall towards the library. Ariana dropped her shield and grabbed Kat and the book. "Time to go babe," she said. Remy and Chase grabbed Sam's unconscious form and pushed towards the broken window. They lifted him out and then started climbing out. Heather was the last one out, firing bolts into the swarm. She jumped out a window, landing next to Cait's dead body. She screamed and Remy doubled back, helping her sister to her feet. "Gotta go Heather!" she shouted. They jumped into Ariana's car and took off. 

Ariana drove as fast as she could, to where she wasn't sure. "I found it, I think. A vengeance demon." Chase looked at Katrina, then at the picture. "Yeah, that looks right," he said. Remy was holding Sam's head, hoping the bleeding wound would stop and he would regain consciousness. "Who would send a vengeance after us?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. There was a groan then Sam said, "I can think of someone. Caitlin." Heather looked at Sam and shook her head, burrowing her face into Chase's chest. Remy frowned and said, "Cait's dead. Looks like a vamp got her." Sam closed his eyes and sighed. Katrina frowned and looked at the floor of the car. "What about Dhylan? He's been hanging around Cait a lot," Ariana pointed out, turning down another side street. At this, Heather looked up. "My ex? Why him?" Remy snarled, and said, "I don't know. But let's find out."

The car pulled up outside Dhylan's house and before anyone could stop her, Remy was out of the car and storming up the steps. She banged on the door as Heather and Katrina hurried to stop her. The door opened before they reached her and Remy decked Dhylan. "You bastard!" she shouted. Heather and Kat were there, restraining her now. Chase slowly helped Sam from the car while Ariana moved around to help him. Dhyl started laughing. Heather released her sister and took a step back. "Dhyl... you didn't... did you?" He smirked, but before he could respond, Remy shook Kat off her and hit Dhyl again and again. "Call it off!" she shouted. Katrina looked to Heather and the girl restrained her sister. Kat stepped forward and knelt in front of Dhyl. "I can make you talk," she said, looking him in the eyes. "Try me."

A wind picked up from nowhere and swirled around her. It caught her light brown locks and soon, was whipping her hair furiously. Her brown eyes become entirely black and electricity crackled from her hands. As she reached her hands out for Dhylan, she projected an image of her torturing him. The boy wet himself in fear and screamed. "Please make her stop! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Katrina smirked and dropped the illusion. Her eyes cleared and returned to her normal brown color. "What is the demon's name?" she asked Dhylan. "Cersei! Her name is Cersei!" he cried, then scrambled to his feet and ran out the back door. Katrina pulled a piece of chalk from her pocket and drew a circle on the floor. "Alright, here's the plan," she said, looking to her girlfriend. "Sam's in no position to fight. Secure him in the basement. Chase, Heather, you're going to need to deal with anything that comes after us. Ari, you're going to help me bind Cersei here." Remy looked around. "What about me?" Katrina smiled and said, "This part you'll like. You need to make this demon drop her spell. By any means necessary."

Sam resisted, but he had lost a lot of blood and put up almost no fight. Secured downstairs, he was in no further danger. Heather set up in the back of the house, while Chase set up in the front. Katrina prepared the ritual to summon the vengeance demon, while Ariana prepared the binding ritual. "Here we go," Kat said and summoned Cersei. When the demon appeared, Ariana triggered the binding ritual and Katrina joined in. "Drop your spell against us," Remy demanded. Cersei laughed and said, "You're not the target. Your friend Samuel is." Remy snarled and lashed out, her fist catching Cersei in the gut. "Leave my boyfriend alone!" she yelled and went to kick the demon. Cersei flipped over Remy's leg and struck out, her claws scratching across Remy's face, leaving red lines.

From their positions guarding the house, Chase and Heather opened fire as the swarm of vampires attacked, not hesitating to switch crossbows several times. "Guys! We're running out of bolts!" Chase shouted after his fifth kill of the night at Dhylan's house. Katrina and Ariana were struggling to maintain the magic binding the demon here as well. Remy grappled with Cersei, grabbing hold of a necklace the demon had been wearing. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Wait!" Cersei cried, releasing Remy. "Return that to me and I swear I'll drop the curse." Remy raised her hand in the air. "Drop it now or I smash it!" Cersei nodded, raising her hands. "Okay! Okay! Just don't smash it!" Suddenly, the vampires assaulting the house disappeared. "And return our friend!" Remy yelled. Eldak appeared in the living room, tied to a chair. He looked very displeased in his bed clothes. "I have upheld my end of the bargain. Return my necklace." Remy sighed and handed her the amulet. "Release me!" Cersei commanded. Katrina and Ariana dropped their spell, breathing heavily. Cersei smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell did I miss?" Eldak asked, glancing at the gang. Remy blinked a couple times then shrugged. Katrina answered, "We fought a vengeance demon." Eldak eyed Remy and said, "And you gave her back her source of power?!?" Remy's eyes widened. "I... I didn't know! She was trying to kill Sam! I had to save him... Oh Sam! He's still locked in the basement." Remy ran to the stairs, then down to Sam. He was displeased, but not further injured. Helping him upstairs, she refused to look at Eldak. "Will someone take me home? I'm afraid I left my car keys there," Eldak said. Together the gang left Dhylan's wrecked house and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Kill Count:
> 
> Sam: 5  
> Remy: 8  
> Chase: 8  
> Heather: 9  
> Katrina: 4  
> Ariana: 4  
> Chris: 1


End file.
